Big Brother Comes to Visit
by glitterstar7
Summary: One-Shot Prequel... set before Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie. Kimberly gets a surprise visit from her "big brother" Jason! Jason has come to Florida to surprise his little sister, but gives her a much needed brotherly talk that she needs to hear.


**_Okay, Here's the First One-Shot tied to A Pink Ranger Talk and A Long Awaited Talk Series! This is set before Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie! _**

Big Brother Comes to Visit

It had been a normal, sunny day in Florida when Kim was hanging out eating lunch with her friends. Kim was shocked when she saw her "big brother", Jason Lee Scott, walk into the restaurant!

Kim quickly ran to her friend, "Jason! What are you doing here?!" Jason laughed and pulled his little sister into a huge hug, "I'm off on Spring Break… I wanted to see you and figured this was a perfect time to visit."

Kim laughed as she replied, "It's so good to see you, Jase…. I missed you. I'm sorry for the way I hung up on you the last time we talked."

The last time Kim had talked to Jason wasn't a pleasant conversation. She was dating Mark and trying to move on from her breakup with Tommy… it didn't help that she got a lot of angry phone calls from her friends, upset at her for the way she had broken up with Tommy. Jason had called trying to get an explanation from her, and she had quickly ended the conversation not wanting to get into an argument with her big brother.

Jason kindly said, "It's fine, little sis. I'm just glad you're happy to see me. We have a lot to catch up on."

Kim nodded in agreement, "We sure do… so are you still doing the Peace Conference?" Jason shook his head, "Nah… I liked it, but once I finished up my contract... I was ready to head home. I'm back in Angel Grove… girl, there's been some crazy changes."

Kim agreed, "I heard… how about we head to my dorm so we can talk in private? Let me just tell my friends I'm heading back."

Kim quickly said goodbye and told her friends she was heading back to the dorms. She explained that one of her best friends from home came to visit, and that she wanted to catch up… they understood, and Kim and Jason quickly left the restaurant.

The two friends arrived at the dorms, and luckily, they had the room to themselves. Jason sat down at Kim's desk, "So, we're not going to get interrupted?"

Kim laughed, "We're good… my roommate, Darla, is out for her practice session and won't be back for a while. I'm not scheduled until tomorrow… been trying to relax and catch up on homework."

Jason nodded, "I'm glad you got a day off… you're always practicing. I watched the Pan Global Qualifiers… you were wonderful, and I was so proud that you medaled in the Games. You could easily qualify for the Olympics."

Kim smiled, "Thanks, Jase… I appreciate it. Coach Schmidt wants me to consider competing in the Olympic Qualifier, but I'm still debating whether to just go to college. I got offered a wonderful scholarship… so I'm keeping my options open. Coach Schmidt said he would continue to train me, no matter what I choose. So, how are things at home? Have you seen the others?"

Jason replied, "Actually, yes… the guys got new powers. They're now known as the Zeo Rangers… and I got to rejoin the team."

Kim chuckled, "Should have known… you can't keep the original red ranger away."

Jason just grinned, "I was the Gold Ranger this time around, but I'm retired again. I was only able to handle the Gold powers for a limited time… still, it was nice being back in action."

Kim replied, "I actually miss them… but I know they're not too pleased with me right now."

Jason gave Kim a look, "Kim… they don't hate you. They were more disappointed… and it didn't help that you bit their heads off when they tried to talk to you."

Kim sighed, "I know… I was stupid to do that. I know I need to apologize to everyone."

Jason asked, "By the way, I'm not going to have to deal with Mark while I'm here… Trini told me what that asshole did to you."

Kim shook her head, "No… Mark's at practice now. I hardly talk to him or Jackie since we broke up… I want nothing to do with them."

Jason commented, "If I see him… he's going to regret meeting me. No one hurts my little sister and gets away with it."

Kim rolled her eyes, "Still overprotective as always, aren't we, big brother?"

Jason chuckled, "You know it… you know Tommy wouldn't have ever cheated on you."

Kim stopped in her tracks at the mention of Tommy, "Jason, please… don't. You don't think I feel horrible enough about what I did to him."

Jason sternly said, "No, Kim… we're going to talk about this. Kim… you have no idea how devastated Tommy was. He couldn't concentrate on his ranger duties for a while… you know how dangerous that is. He's doing better now… but it took him a while."

Kim sighed, "Jason… you have no idea how much I regret what I did. I should have just talked to Tommy."

Jason asked, "Kim, then why? Tommy deserved damn better than a break-up letter… he would have understood. Tommy went through hell and back many times to save your life… and he wouldn't have done that if he hadn't truly loved you. You two had something special, and you just threw it away like it was nothing!"

Kim's heart hurt at that… regret filled her voice, "I know that… Tommy was wonderful to me. He always put my needs first… and I will always regret that I let him go."

Jason sighed, "Kim, I really think you need to explain yourself to Tommy… you two need closure. It wasn't right how things ended."

Kim replied, "What can I say to him? That I was depressed and homesick… that I let Mark take advantage of me. That I was also insecure and jealous of all the time that Kat was spending with Tommy?!"

Jason rolled his eyes, "You should have just trusted Tommy."

Kim growled, "I did trust him… but Kat always wanted Tommy. I bet she was just itching to get her claws in him after we broke up!"

Jason replied, "Kat's not that kind of girl… in fact, she and Tommy didn't start dating until fairly recently. She respected your relationship… the girl admired you so much. She regretted that she targeted you when she was under Rita's spell… she's very kind, and an excellent ranger. You picked a wonderful replacement."

Kim calmed down, "I know… but it didn't help that I knew she targeted me because she wanted my boyfriend. Tell me… he is happy with her, right?"

Jason shrugged, "That's something you will have to ask Tommy… Kat's good to him, and he does seem happier. But he doesn't have the same look in his eyes that I've seen when he was with you. But you can't hold it against him that he's trying to move on."

Kim sighed, "I know… it hurts that he's now dating my replacement, but I have to deal with it. Tommy deserves to be happy… even if it's not with me."

Jason looked at his little sister, "You still love him, don't you?"

Kim teared up a little bit, "Jase… don't. I guess a part of me will always love Tommy, but I'm the idiot that ruined everything. It's going to take me some time."

Jason felt awful for Kim… he had never seen her so torn, "Kim, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so harsh."

Kim let out a watery laugh, "It's okay… I needed to hear it. I know you were just being honest because you care."

Jason hugged his little sister, "Of course… Kim, you're my little sister, and I love you, but sometimes you can be a bit of a pain in the ass."

Kim laughed at that, "Look who's talking!"

An idea came to Jason, "Look, Kim… I'm heading home in a couple of days. Why don't you come back with me for a short visit? Don't you get some free days to visit family?"

Kim went thoughtful, "That would be nice, Jason. But I'm not sure if I'm ready to deal with everyone yet. Especially seeing Tommy and Kat together."

Jason was understanding, "Hey, I get it. But at least think about it… the guys are going to competing in a charity karate tournament soon, and I know everyone would love to see you again. Kim, they're still your friends and you deserve the chance to make up with them."

Kim just smiled, "I'll think about it. You got the rest of your visit to convince me."

Jason just gave a grin, "I'm pretty sure I can… I'm just glad that I get to spend time with my little sister."

The next couple of days went by quickly… Kim was thrilled that she got to spend some extra time with Jason. She truly had missed her big brother, and she really began to think about Jason's idea. Sure, it would be slightly awkward, but she needed to see her friends again. It would be painful seeing Tommy, but if she was ever going to get any closure, she needed to apologize to him. She hoped he didn't hate her… she hoped that one day she could regain his friendship.

On Jason's last day, the two decided to head to the beach. Jason and Kim were trying to make the most out of his last day… Jason was happy though, "Kim, I'm glad that I came to see you. It was nice spending time with my little sister."

Kim had a bright smile on her face, "I missed you, Jase. I wish you didn't have to go home so soon."

Jason let out a sad sigh, "I know… sometimes I wish you hadn't moved away. But we both wanted to do more with our lives… don't get me wrong, I loved being a ranger, but Zordon was right. I feel like I did a lot of good when I was a part of the Peace Conference, and I wouldn't have been able to if I had stayed."

Kim sighed as well, "I always wanted to be a gymnast, but it was the hardest decision of my life to leave the team. But it hasn't been so bad… so, what do you want to do on your last day here in Florida?"

Jason grinned as he saw a group of divers heading into the water, "Hey, how about we go scuba diving? I haven't gone diving in forever, and I did always promise to take you on one of my trips. Consider it my small way of apologizing for being so tough on you."

Kim laughed, "I already told you… I'm not mad. I needed a good brotherly talk. Sure, why not? This could be fun, and at least I know you'll make sure nothing happens."

Jason was thrilled… if he could convince his little sister to go scuba diving with him, there was hope he could get the stubborn pink ranger to come home! The two friends quickly went to get their gear and were ready for some fun in the water.

Little did the original red and pink ranger know, their little scuba dive was going to lead them back into the ranger world!


End file.
